Hasta que seas mía
by kItu24
Summary: Hinata y Tenten. "¿siendo las celestinas de Naruto y Rock lee?" xd .-. ¿que harán, estas jóvenes? ¡¿aceptaran! Hanabi chan peleando por amor,y una Sakura ¿confundida?. Por que aunque. Ellos, sean "el sexo Débil" aveces deben tomar la decisión de encajarse unos buenos pantalones y enamorarlas. Por mas que el corazón de otras, que los amen de verdad. muera por ello.
1. Naruto, el despistado

**Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto****.**** el Fic si es ****mío.****Tratare**** de hacer lo mejor!****!-. Auque se darán cuenta que mi falta de ortografía es Horrible falta un signo de interrogación o exclamación-. Pero lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé **

"**Hasta que seas mía****. "**

Una linda chica de cabello azabache y ojos terriblemente blancos, se encontraba escondiéndose de su equipo.

Se hallaba sentada cerca de las sombras de los árboles. Mirando el cielo azul recordando la mirada de un joven rubio.

Tenía un pequeño block de hojas ralladas con escritos- Que ni el pequeño Akamaru debía ver. -Pues tenia sus profundos secretos escondidos en el.

Se sentía mal escondiéndose de su equipo. Pero ella también necesitaba su espacio personal. -Buee! -Lo decía la persona que no dejaba el espacio personal de un rubio con complejo de zorro.

Shino, era muy tranquilo pero le avergonzaba hacer, lo qué estaba haciendo cerca de él.

Kiba, (era todo lo contrario a Shino) a veces era muy fastidioso y mas cuando Akamaru se inquietaba y no dejaba de labrar.

"Hyuga Hinata" Esa era ella. Guardaba un enorme secreto, a sus compañeros del equipo ocho.

La joven Hyuga empezó a entonar una canción. Con su vos suave -ósea- bastante aguda, pero llena de sentimiento.

_Fui la chica linda_

_Que del infierno desistió_

_Me convertí en el lindo cordero _

_De un plebeyo hecho Dios…_

_Y no pude más _

_Deje que el corazón se volviera de cristal_

_Siguió cantando mientras golpeaba un bolígrafo que parecía, bañada en oro, sobre su block. Como si fuera una batería dándole ritmo a la canción._

_Wowww!_

_Y entonces vi…_

_El paraíso, ojos azules _

_Labios del limbo._

_Te deséese, me deseaste y otra ves _

_A las puertas del infierno me tentaste._

_No crean que soy fácil_

_Solo, se como caer._

_Esa manzana, tiene que ser mordida_

_Por esa boca yo caería!_

_Fui la chica linda_

_Que del infierno desistió_

_Me convertí en el lindo cordero _

_de un plebeyo hecho Dios_

_Y que importa si la manzana_

_No debe ser mordida_

_Del infierno no saldría ._

_Y de sus labios quisiera ser, la tentación._

_Si mas perfecto_

_Lo quisieron hacer_

_Mi castigo _

_Verle, por otr__á caer_

_El que niegue, _

_Que eres un Dios._

_No ha visto tus cabellos_

_Retando al brillo del sol._

_Wowww!_

_Y entonces vi. el paraíso, ojos azules _

_Labios del limbo _

_Te deséese, me deseaste y otra ves _

_A las puertas del infierno me tentaste._

¡Demonios!-grito enfadada. con esa vos grave, que ocultaba a todos, los que la conocían. Hinata jamás demostraba sus emociones negativas ¡no!. Ni siquiera ella sabia cuando realmente estaba enojada.

!Es un fiasco¡-dijo desanimada - Jamás ganara el concursó en la feria de Kimosho.- tomo su block y lo lanzo a un costado de ella. Para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cabeza en el pasto. Sintió como una sombra la cubría.

-Tengo que escribir una canción para que Sakura gane el concurso.-pensó la pelinegra.

-¡Hinata! -grito una vos chillona muy conocida detrás de ella.-Eso fue muy lindo ¡Dettebayo!.

Hinata se tenso y sintió como el color de su piel competía con el cabello de Gara .estaba segura que le ganaría.

-Na na ru to-kun- see la niña quería volverse una avestruz y meter su cabeza bajo tierra.

-Hinata chan . Eso fue muy lindo. Deberías cantarlo en la feria.-Hinata. deseo de decirle al rubio -¡estas loco, demente! "Ni en un millón de años cantare, para toda esa gente" .

- tienes una vos muy dulce.-OK Hinata se preguntaba si Naruto quería provocarle un sincope ay mismo y mandarla al cielo de las Bobas.

-Naruto - kun. -Intento hablarle, pero otra ves sintió, la lengua demasiado pesada para moverse y empezó a hormiguearle todo el cuerpo.- Acaso Shino otra ves había hecho que sus hormigas durmieran en su ropa, para que no murieran de frío en invierno ¬¬ .- No. no era eso claro que no. estamos en verano Hinata -le dijo una parte de ella, que aun pesaba en su cabecita de novia.

-Hinata chan. ¿Por que te pones tan roja?.-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormes, más grandes que la frente de Sakura -aaah!- dijo Naruto. como cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-Ahh! -dijo Hinata temiendo que Naruto empezará a ser mas perceptivo en un mal momento. nerviosa empezó a golpear sus dedos como siempre lo hacia uno con el otro.

-¡Esa canción es para alguien que te gusta! .!Dettebayo¡-empezó a picarla Naruto.-definitivamente Naruto seguía siendo, un cabrón despistado. para la suerte de Hinata.

-Dime, ¿lo conozco? Hinata. ¡Oye! Hinata Chan -¿lo eh visto, es de Konoha?-Que si lo conocía. Pues al menos que nunca viera su propio reflejo.-pensó Hinata.

-No se, de que habla Naruto Kun. No es para nadie en especial -dijo Hinata sin siquiera tartamudear. cosa que siempre hacia en presencia del rubio-tomo su block y empezó a caminar lejos de Naruto. Cosa que sorprendió a el muchacho hiperactivo.

¡Hinata Chan! ¡Espera! ¡Hinata!-gritaba desesperado por al cansar a la pelinegra pero ella simplemente desapareció.

Desanimado Naruto pensó en olvidar la razón por la que había ido a buscar a Hinata. Pero luego recordó a ver visto Rock Lee con Tenten haciendo compras y pensó en lo que escucho hablar a Tenten con Ino sobre algo que Rock Lee. le había pedido a Tenten.

"Naruto se había vuelto una chusma en potencia" de ¡aquellos! Ni siquiera, la chusma de Ino competía con el- Pero la culpa era del teme de Sasuke. que siempre andaba como zombie y nunca quería hacer cosas con el. El aburrimiento causa estragos en la gente.

El no podía dejarse vencer por el cejón de Lee !no¡ jamás lo permitiría. ¡Jamás! -grito el rubio regresándole el entusiasmó.

-Tengo que convencer a Hinata Chan, que me ayude.- Sonrió como el zorro de nueve colas que era.- y si ella siente algo por alguien, yo le devolveré el favor. Seee, ¡así es! ¡Dettebayo!- pego un salto con el dedo extendido hacia arriba, el rubio mas animado.

Naruto estaba apunto de irse. Cuando al bajar su vista, vio un brillo extraño en el suelo.- Y- ¿esto?- se acerco y lo recogió del suelo para mirarlo mejor. Un bolígrafo. Recordó a Hinata golpeando su block con el, mientras cantaba.- Ohh es de Hinata -sonrío ya sabia como convencerla de ayudarle. pues escrita en forma vertical decía -(日向ヒアシ) "Hyūga Hiashi"Estaba mas que seguro, que Hinata no se sentiría bien, perdiendo algo de su padre.

-Ya te tengo ¡Hinata! -Grito fuerte demasiado fuerte Naruto y de pronto sintió un kunai rozarle la oreja.

¡¿A QUIEN TIENES, IDIOTA?!-grito Neji yéndose sobre un Naruto completamente sorprendido.

- "oye, que te pasa" ¡loco! ¡Casi me matas!-dijo Naruto observando a neji buscando algo por todos lados una ves cerca de Naruto empezó a girarlo como si Naruto escondiera "algo" o "alguien" en su espalda.

-¬¬ ¿Donde esta? Hinata chan ¡idiota! -Dijo señalándolo con sus kunais a Naruto.- ¿Donde la tienes?-Naruto sintió que el fin, estaba cerca. -Neji hablaba con una vos dura y demandante.

-"**Eso te pasa por bocón, mocoso" -****dijo Kyubi, riéndose**

-¡Cállate idiota! -grito Naruto olvidando que el, que estaba frente a el. era Neji.

-¡¿A quien llamas idiota?! ¡imbesil!-Activando su Byakugan.-Naruto trago duro.

-No, no… era a ti Neji.-agitado sus manos y negando con su cabeza.

-TENTEN ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ DESNUDA?!-Dijo Naruto como si hablara con alguien detrás de Neji.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Ten…ten.. DESNUDA?! dijo Neji rojo como un tomate- giró automáticamente pero no había nadie detrás de el. Suspiro sintiendo su corazón volviendo en si, y regreso a su posición anterior para matar a Naruto. pero lo único que vio fueron pedazos de pasto volando en el aire. seee Naruto, le había tomado el pelo.

-Soy un idiota- pensó Neji- pero en cuanto lo vea, cerca de Hinata Chan. "LO MATARE".

"**AQUÍ ARRIBA, ¡IDIOTA! ¡MATA A NARUTO, MATALO!"-**Decía kyubi

-Nee. Eres mas estupido que yo. o ¿que?- le dijo Naruto a kyubi- si me muero, te mueres.-dijo en vos baja.

**-"Al menos moriré ¡Feliz!"-**Naruto estaba seguro que kyubi sonreía, pensando en las mil formas en que Neji podría matarlo.

-"Eres un maldito bastardo, kyubi"-dijo Naruto y al ver que Neji se había ido. bajo de lo alto de un árbol. que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Por suerte Neji no había mirado Asia arriba.

-No entiendo, por que cela tanto a Hinata con migo.-

"**ERES UN IDIOTA DESPISTADO, MOCOSO."-**kyubi era mas inteligente que Naruto. Sabia todo lo que el joven iluso desconocía.

-"Ya déjame en paz" -¡por que todos me llaman así!.-pensó Naruto con un puchero.

.-.3 Dejen reviews. Los tomates y la lechuga.- No me gustan.- Si lanzan, lancen ¡chocolate! Seee :3 ¡dettebayo! :D


	2. Hombres chantajistas

**Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto****.**** el Fic si es ****mío.****Tratare**** de hacer lo mejor!****!-. Auque se darán cuenta que mi falta de ortografía es Horrible falta un signo de interrogación o exclamación-. Pero lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé**

"**Hasta que seas mía****. "**

Tenten se sentía la mujer mas "estupida" sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿como se había dejado convencer por Rock lee?.-Ho… -si la dichosa y maldita palabra creada por el hombre "chantaje" si eso era.

Estaba siendo ruinmente chantajeada por quien ella creía, era su mejor amigo.

*FB*

Lee había llegado con el corazón en la mano. Lloriqueando como un niño, pidiéndole consejos para conquistar a Sakura. -See-Sakura era el gran problema de siempre.

-¡Vamos! "Tenten" - hizo un puchero- "Solo debes darme unos tips"-Tenten observo a lee dejando a un lado su entrenamiento matutino. "ya no puedo concentrarme con el aquí." -penso para luego suspirar cansadamente. ¡Unos tips., lo que necesita, es un milagro!- pensó .

- Conviérteme en el príncipe que toda una princesa desea- ¡anda Shi!

-En primera deja de decir ¡shi! Es ¡si!- rodó los ojos- en segunda. No, no y no. No te ayudare a conquistar a la Haruno. Ella quiere a Sasuke. Lee ni tú, ni Naruto, pueden contra Sasuke Uchiha -

-¡¿Por qué, no?! Además… su apellido suena a rebuzné de burro.-dijo Lee, algo receloso con el galancete de konoha.

-"Incluso un perdedor puede vencer a un genio con trabajo duro" - dijo lee con convicción.

-No. Lee dije que No..-De pronto tenten quedo muda.-Que… qué haces con eso.-dijo mirando un pequeño cuaderno rosado con plumas pegadas y brillantina de colores formando el nombre TENTEN. -Y- mas abajo ¡No tocar!- "Que demonios, haces con mi Diario lee". -dijo Tenten Intentando tomar el libro de las manos de Rock lee.

-u.u Lee "Dame ese maldito diario" OH.. " te matare lenta y dolorosamente".

-Me mataras de todas formas, si. te lo doy. ¿Verdad?.

-"Si. pero será una muerte rápida, no te dolerá" -dijo con una sonrisa que daría miedo hasta el mismo Mandara.

-No tengas miedo lee.- se acerco lentamente a lee.- Solo debes dármelo- nada te pasara.

-No estas hablando con un gato Tenten-rodó los ojos-. ¡No soy idiota.!

-Has lo que te pido y prometo que nadie sabrá las cosas que piensas de Neji.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.-tenten sentia que la estaban ahorcando y le faltaba el aire. Empezó a híper ventilar. Estaba segura que su rostro era un poema. -Oh- ¡vamos! Tenten, "Donde quedo, tu llama de la juventud".

-No se. Lee, no se, pero te aseguro, que cuando la encuentre, te freire con ella.

-Espero no morir joven -pensó, Lee trago duro las cosas, que le hacia hacer, el amor.

*OUT-FB*

Si, pero todo chantaje tiene su venganza pensó la joven parada esperando a que Lee saliera del probador.

-¿Que tanto tardas Lee?.-grito Tenten molesta por ser la chaperona de su amigo el chantajista.

-Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas-Tenten no sabia lo equivocada que podía estar.

* * *

RESIDENCIA HYUGA…

- ¿Donde estará?- Se preguntaba la joven buscando en su ropa el bolígrafo de su padre.- no debí tomarlo.- las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.-padre me matara.- se mordió el labio con pesar.-"todo es culpa de Naruto kun" si. no me pusiera tan nerviosa con el.-sonrío- Al menos ya no me desmayo-pensó.

-Ah! Pero.. ¿Donde esta?. Ese bolígrafo se lo regalo madre para su cumpleaños. yo era muy pequeña pero aun lo recuerdo. Al verlo no pude evitar tomarlo y tenerlo con migo un rato. -Pensó la pelinegra con tristeza.- siempre haces todo mal Hinata- se regañaba a si misma.

Miro su cuarto algo revuelto. No por ella. Tenia que decirle a Hanabi chan que dejara de entrar a jugar en su cuarto cuando no estaba. ¿Por que esa obsesión de su hermana con su cuarto?.

-Escucho un ruido en el jardín de la mansión. Que extraño, ¿Que pasara?.Hinata bajo las escaleras y luego miro a Hio en la puerta.

-Hio.-llamo Hinata a sirviente personal de su padre.-¿Qué sucede Hio?.- el hombre de unos 70 años. miro a Hinata con cariño, era como una nieta para el. Prácticamente la había criado. desde que la madre de esta murió.

-Un joven-sito insiste en hablar con usted. Mi niña. pero ya le pedí que se marche. La señorita debe descansar para sus clases de piano.-Hinata rodó los ojos. Casi lo había olvidado su padre había insistido en que ella empezara a tocar el dichoso piano y hasta le había buscado un profesor para sus clases.

-Hio. ¿Como se llama el joven? ¿Dio su nombre, verdad?- la pelinegra no necesito escuchar el nombre del joven. Pues por las escaleras detrás de ella bajaba un rubio hiperactivo.

¡Awww! Naruto ¡¿que demonios haces dentro de mi casa?!

-Casa, casona dirás. Es 20 veces mas grande que mi departamento. -dijo asombrado.

-señorita, No se preocupe. lo sacare a patadas en un segundo.-Dijo Hio acercándose a naruto.- hinata levanto su mano cortándole el camino.

-Espera, Hio-san. "Si ay que sacarlo, lo sacare, y si es necesario lo are con kunais." no te preocupes.- sonrió al hombre.- es solo un amigo insufrible. Como… kiba-kun.

-¡Que mala Hinata! :3 No creí que tu me recibieras así. Eres igual que el teme Y.Y - dijo Naruto, con un puchero.

Hinata golpeo su frente con la mano en señal de frustración.-¿Por Los Dioses, Naruto.? Como demonios entraste a mi casa.- Naruto le dio una sonrisa de lo siento. -no se que estupidez pregunto. Eres un Ambu ahora.

-El mejor y próximo hokage- respondió Naruto con su dedo arriba.

-Ni remedio tienes.- Hinata agito sus manos en señal de que Hio se retire. El anciano observo a Naruto un largo tiempo Con resentimiento. Para luego salir negando con su cabeza.

-No le caigo bien.-

-Tranquilo, ningún muchacho le cae, bien. Menos si entra a la mansión como un ladrón.

-Ohh Hinata. Pero si yo fuera un ladrón. No vendría a devolverte esto. -Sonrío Naruto mirando a Hinata mientras le mostraba el bolígrafo en su mano.

-Ahhh! Naruto que bueno que lo encontraste -grito Hinata saltando asía Naruto. Pero cuando iba a tomar el bolígrafo.

-Ah ah ah -Dijo naruto esquiando las manos de la Hyuga que intentaba alcanzar, el bolígrafo del ágil Naruto. -Hinata chan primero debes hacerme un favor.-Dijo serenamente Naruto.

-Un favor…¬_¬ -¿Que clase de favor, Naruto?

-Debes ayudarme a conquistar a Sakura chan. Como Tenten lo hace con Rock lee.

-¿Qué?…¿Estas demente?.Hinata hizo otro inútil intento de tomar el bolígrafo Naruto se movía rápidamente sin darse cuenta ya había subido las escaleras y Naruto se había topado con la puerta del cuarto de Hinata en sus espaldas la curiosidad mata al gato no al zorro así que simplemente entro mientras Hinata respiraba intentando recuperar el aire. Debía entrenar mas. Naruto ni siquiera se había cansado.

-¡**OYE, MOCOSO MIRA EL CUARTO DE LA NIÑA ESTA TODO RARO. PARESE DE UNA CIBOR. MIRA NI CONEJOS DE COLORES, NI PLUMAS, NI NADA DE NIÑAS!**.-Dijo kyubi. Muy observador. recordando el cuarto de la Haruno e Ino. Entonce Naruto vio dos pósters en la pared. Eran de cantantes.- ummm… te gusta mucho la música-Afirmo asiendo que Hinata abriera grande los ojos y viera a Naruto dentro de su cuarto inspeccionándolo todo.

-¡Sal de aquí, ahora.!-grito Hinata a Naruto como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba furiosa, el hecho que el viniera a pedirle consejos para conquistar a Sakura le había partido en dos el corazón. Cosa que disimulo apretando los dientes.

-Hinata entonce… ¡No quieres esto! Se lo regalare al teme entonces ¡dettbayo!- Dijo Naruto mostrándole el bolígrafo. Hinata hizo un ultimo intento por tomarlo, sin querer piso una bolillas de su hermana, que habia dejado en el suelo. Callo sobre Naruto que intento sujetarla. Pero inútilmente ambos terminaron sobre la cama de la pelinegra en una posición bastante intima. Los labios de Hinata sobre los de Naruto. Para solo tocarlos. Pero el contacto fue lo suficiente para sonrojar a ambos. de pronto queriendo evitar el suceso Hinata tomo el bolígrafo de un estupefacto Naruto.

¡Si! Lo tengo, lo tengo - Victorio la pelinegra-debo hacer de cuenta que no paso nada. por kami que no me ponga muy roja.-pensó nerviosa. Sin aparentarlo.

-Lo lo ti..e..nes.- dijo naruto totalmente en shock.-Este, si.. Si pero emm… - Naruto. Ya no sabia que decir, el pobre no recordaba como había llegado asta allí.-"Que lindo, lo deje tartamudo" -pensó Hinata.

-Naru… naruto kun- ¿estas bien?- respiro cansada y dijo lo que supuso era lo mejor.

-"**Ey chico te hablan" . -Jaja- "te comió la lengua la gatita"** -pico mordaz kyubi. "**Eso quisieras ¿verdad?"**

-Naruto kun.-dijo resignada.-te ayudare.-se que me arrepentiré de esto. -pensó.-y si no lo ayudo, quizás se de cuenta que me sigue gustando. aunque no creo que recuerde mi declaración de hace unos años.

-¿Me ayudaras?… ¿Con que?.-Naruto la miro extrañado y luego recordó.-OH.. si si.. Cierto.

-Gracias. Hinata chan- Respondió apenado.

- Naruto la miro con cara de ¿y… ahora que hacemos?

-Por que mejor no vas a tu casa te bañas te pones algo mas cómodo y dejas ese traje Ambu. luego ven, nadie nos molestara. Neji estará en misión y mi padre tiene que ir con Hanabi Chan a la región de saiga ju.- Naruto siguió mirándola como ido.. Pero escuchando todo lo que ella decía y asistiendo.

¡NARUTO! ¡Escuchas lo que digo!- Naruto se sonrojo.

-Si, lo Es..cu..che Hinata chan.- la miro algo nervioso y luego se levanto tieso de la cama, sin saber como despedirse. "le doy un beso en la mejilla o solo levanto mi mano en señal de nos vemos y desaparezco."

**-"Desaparece, será una bendición para todos".- **a Naruto le empezaba a crecer una vena en la frente. Se estaba cansando de kyubi.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer Naruto. Vete nos vemos después". ¿Si?-Naruto asistió y se fue tras una nube de humo.

Hinata tosió ahogándose con ella.- "Acaso no puede salir por la puerta como un chico normal" Pensó.

-Hina, estabas con tu novio -eh-afirmo la chica que había visto casi todo con la puerta semi abierta.

Ay estaba, la causa de sus problemas.

-"HANABI BAKA" .-grito hinata.-sorprendiendo a su hermana. Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que… agrr. ya para que… De todas formas. no me escuchas. Dijo con una sonrisa de lado- Naruto kun. No, es mi novio.

-Entonces ¿por que se estaban besando? -dijo la adolescente.-hermana "soy bastante mayor, puedes decirme de esas cosas".

-"No lo suficientemente mayor. como para no poder jugar a las bolitas."¿verdad? -dijo enseñándole la pequeña bolilla del suelo.

-Ohh -se sonrojo la adolescente. -Hem.. esas cosas son… bueno, este es que… el tonto de konohamaru encontró esas de cuando éramos niñas. Recuerdas que Hio. las guardo en un frasco-Hinata asistió- y como… estábamos aburridos, terminamos jugando con ellas por toda la casa, perdón debió deslizarse por debajo de la puerta.

-Ok digamos que te creo…-miro el puchero de su hermana.-de que no entraste a mi cuarto.- sonrio- pero sabes lo que por tu culpa acabo de hacer.

-No..-la observo fijamente.-solo el beso… y escuche la cita que planeaban.

-Bese a Naruto por descuido, me tropéese y caí boca a boca con el.-la miro con algo de tristeza.- fue un accidente lo que viste.-suspiro.-el quiere a Sakura. Solo somos amigos.-apretó sus manos. La cita es solo para enseñarle a conquistar a Sakura.

-Chistoso ¿no?. Y bastante irónico.- rio.- "yo, que no logre que el se fijara en mi. Debo enseñarle a conquistar a sakura" rio, pero esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos. -Soy una tonta habi.- hanabi abrazo a Hinata la cual se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama.

Eres Hinata Hyuga. Ningun hombre merese tus lagrimas hermana. Además te aseguro que Naruto, siente algo por ti.- su hermana iba a hablar. Hanabi la callo- viste su reacción y solo fue un rose "verdad" . Hinata asistió no muy convencida de adonde iba su hermana.-Hinata. "Naruto esta confundido" .

-Yo, que tú… en tú lugar.

¿Que arias en mi lugar? Hanabi chan.

-Aprovecharía…

-¡Aprovechó! … ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Aprovecha! ¡tonta!. Usa tus tips de seducción para Naruto y con ellos enamóralo, sedúcelo… hazlo olvidar a la cabeza de chicle.-Hinata estaba por retar a Hanabi por decirle así a sakura, pero le pareció chistoso y no pudo.- Sonrío.-lo are.

-Aras ¿que?.

-Seduciré a Naruto kun..-

-¡Joder! ¿Qué te hicieron en tú ultima misión ?. -dijo hanabi sorprendida. Realmente no creyó convencerla tan rápido.

Hinata se sonrojo. al recordar.- ¡Nada que te importe Hana ahora sal de mi habitación, Ahora!-grito mientras le lanzaba un almohadazo a Hanabi quien reía.

.-OK, pero recuerda "algún DIA me enterare" ¬¬ - "NADA, NI NADIE. ESCAPA DE HANABI HYUGA" - Grito saliendo de la habitación.

-Hinata sonrío y luego toco sus labios. -Sabor a Ramen-Dijo en vos baja- sonrío mas. No me doy por vencida, Naruto kun. Prepárate por que Hinata Hyuga ¡te seducirá!- se sonrojo -debo dejar de salir con Ino y Hana.


	3. kakashi y Anko, la volverán loca

**Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto****.**** el Fic si es ****mío.****Tratare**** de hacer lo mejor!****!-. lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé **

"**Hasta que seas mía****. "**

Miro el techo con fingido interés-"Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo... Al igual que las nubes en el cielo."-pensó en vos alta. Sakura suspiro una vez mas recostada en su cama. Con la persiana baja esperando que su nuevo vecino no estuviera observándola.- "Seria patético que viera mis lagrimas, de Niñata"-pensó la peli rosa.

-Me pregunto. Si, Sasuke estará bien.-¡Va!, y A mí que me importa**-"Es malo engañarse a si misma"-**dijo su Sakura interna. Si… así es. desde hace unos días, la otra personalidad de la Haruno. había vuelto.

Sakura pensó que, con el entrenamiento de Tsunade y su madures resurgente. La otra Haruno en su cabecita había desaparecido. Pero ¡No!

Aún estaba ¡ay! esperando que, "La víbora"(para no decir "zorra" puesto, era o fue la sensei de sus amigos) de Anko viniera a llenarle la cabeza de basura. Y así lograr que la **Sakura interna **volviera de los infiernos. Esa era la razón por la que Aún no se levantaba. Los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables. Cada vez . Era peor, en su mente golpeaban las palabras de Anko.

***FB***

La puerta con el nombre **"****Sakura Haruno****" **recién pintado. Estaba siendo fijamente observado por una mujer, alta, de ojos castaño claro, Su cabello violeta atado en una cola de caballo. lleva un abrigo marrón, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. debajo una mini-falda naranja oscura, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras.

también lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda que tiene una hoja-como el apéndice. **El Sello Maldito del Cielo **, que tiene la aparición de **tres Tomoe **, se encuentra en la parte posterior de su cuello en el lado izquierdo.

Estuvo a punto de entrar sin permiso. Pero la secretaria le llamo la atención. Y le pidió esperar mientras ella entraba y luego aparecía en la puerta nuevamente, para hacerla pasar -rodó los ojos con exasperación. realmente odiaba los protocolos.-

-Hola rosadita, ¿como dices que te va?-dijo observando a la mujer de pie, cerca de unos estantes, con papeles en las manos.

Sakura era una mujer joven su pelo de color rosa brillante, de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. De niña, fue blanco de burlas con frecuencia debido a su frente de tamaño regularmente grande, que causo el apodo de "Frente de Marquesina".

Debido a esto, de niña solía llevar el flequillo sobre la frente y aun seguía esa costumbre. Quizás era lo único que la joven no, a querido cambiar de si misma. su vestimenta era una camisa blanca con tres botones desprendidos y una falda tubo que terminaba diez centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. Con una bata medica blanca la cual llevaba abierta. esto se atribuía al calor de la temporada.

Alzo los ojos de los archivos que tenia en las manos, por encima de las gafas para dirigirle una mirada de maestra de escuela, casi regañona. Parecía un poco desconcertada por su presencia, y le señalo una silla mientras se desplazaba para situarse detrás de una mesa abarrotado de papeles.

Anko observó la silla como si fuera la entrada a su ejecución.-nego provocando un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Sakura.

Supe, …eh -Miro como Sakura movía de un lado a otro con carpetas medicas y revisaba algunas con extremo cuidado. -Bueno.-prosiguió.- Que Kakashi hablo con Tsunade para darte otro puesto en el hospital "nuevo" que Naruto, ayudo a construir con los muchachos.-trato de encontrar una reacción en la Haruno- Es increíble que ese chico aun no se pusiera al mando como Hokage con tanta alusión e ilusión que se hacia.

- Naruto, sabe que una ves, como Hokage las cosas cambiaran. solo aprovecha el tiempo con sus amigos. A empezado a tomar las cosas con mas calma… -sonrío Sakura para si misma pensando en su rubio amigo. - además esta a cargo del cuidado de Sasuke y para ambos es lo mas importante.

-Creo… qué té equivocas.-Sakura se detuvo y observo a Anko quien se había sentado sobre el borde de un escritorio…

-Sakura elevo su ceja izquierda con sorpresa . Pasos sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de su meton-¿A que viniste, Anko?- dijo seria Sakura. sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente.-según tengo entendido este no es tu sector favorito.-sus ojos brillaron debajo de sus anteojos de leer.

- ¡Oh vamos! Sakura, por que evades mi pregunta.-la miro con una sonrisa inocente, poco creíble según Sakura.-es increíble como los hombres caen ante ti. ¿verdad? Primero Naruto aunque era un mocoso pero aun, tienes ese toque con el. Luego lee aunque pobre peque es tan poco Hem… ¡bueno! poco todo. -sonrío con maldad. Demostrando su faceta de bruja.- Y- ¡claro! Kakashi que te cuida y hasta párese te admira como si tú, fueras el ángel de sus sueños.

-Interesante- comento Sakura- No sé qué decirle. pero le aseguro que si en el futuro necesitó, una consejera amorosa. "usted" No será a quien acuda.

-Mira niña "NO ME PROBOQUES"-

-¿A si que… es por eso? Sientes "celos" de mi relación con Kakashi sensei. Eso es tan patético de su parte "SEÑORA ANKO"

Anko, inmune a sus palabras. respondió -pero no soy tan patetica como tú, Al menos, yo no lloro por los rincones por mí "Sasuke kun" cuando nadie me ve. -Bajo del escritorio y puso con fuerzas sus manos enzima de esté y luego observo fijamente a Sakura.

-Escúchame, ¡me importa tres carajos!, Si, juegas con el escuincle de Uzumaki o con Lee- su tonos de vos era grave pero aun así bastante bajo, como si fuera una confidencia.-solo mantente lejos de Kakashi -Oh- lo lamentaras- Sakura se sorprendió ante esa amenaza.-lo cual se vio en sus ojos.

-De que te sorprendes blanquita.

- Déjate de apodos banales, Anko. Creí que, ya habíamos pasado los ¡¿que?! 7 años. Llamas mocosos a Naruto y lee pero "tú" actúas mas como una mocosa altanera. Como te atreves a venir a mí trabajo. A hablarme de estupideces.-Sakura sentía que la sangre le hervía- No tienes cara, para venir a mezquinar a Kakashi. Ni, a creer "saber" ¡como es mi relación, con el puto mundo!

-¡Valla! mira tan inocente que se te ve. Pero sacas garras cuando mas te conviene.

-Te advierto que dejes de decir cosas tan frívolas y faltas de carácter. No solo me joderas a mi, regando por hay mi "supuesto romance con Kakashi Hatake" también lo afectaras a él. Y entiéndelo de una buena vez Anko. No ay, ni habrá, nada en absoluto. Entre nosotros dos. nada mas que una relación sensei-alumna. KAKASHI No siente nada por mi. Solo es "mi amigo" y confió en él ciega mente.

-Crei que dijiste que era tu "sensei" y tu solo su alumna- sonrío con arrogancia..

-Mira niña yo solo quiero que te alejes de el. Deja de buscarlo para que sea tu maldito pañuelo de lagrimas.

-Kakashi es buena persona solo intenta ayudarme.

-Kakashi "esto" Kakashi lo "otro" -Dijo burlando la vos de Sakura.- Ni siquiera le dices Kakashi sensei - las palabras de Anko resonaron. Dejándola perpleja. Ni ella se había dado cuenta de que ya no, le llamaba así-mira, se como tu lo ves . Pero créeme kakashi siente algo por ti.

- Tienes miedo de algo qué ¡no, existe!

-Te equívocas. No es miedo lo que tengo. Bueno… no es miedo a perderlo. Kakashi nunca fue mió. Lo reconozco..

**-¡la víbora tiene sentimientos, ¡órale!**-Sakura Inter 1er aparición :3

-¡Demonios!. Callo de pronto. No quería irse por las ramas. - entonces . ¿Por que vienes aquí, a decirme todo esto?

-Eh -visto como Kakashi se a estado acercando más ti, y tengo miedo. De que se lastime de nuevo. Como paso con…- volvió a callar. Y dé alguna forma Sakura sabia a quienes se refería Anko. (Rin y Obito) los ojos de Sakura se pusieron de un rosa cristalino. Se llenaron de tristeza.

-Por eso no te preocupes.-suspiro cansadamente.-Si, descubro qué "Kakashi" siente Algo más por mí, como tú dices.-apretó sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Yo misma me encargare de quitarle ese sentimiento.-Se miraron atentamente- Puedes retirarte Anko.

Y así en una bola de humo desapareció sabiendo que no había mas de que hablar.

-Sakura respiro sintiendo un gran peso en sus hombros. Sin saber, que en los próximos días seria un peso en su corazón.

Cuando estaba por recostarse en su silla. La humareda regreso justo en el medio de su oficina.-¡¿Y ahora que?!

-¡Sakura! As visto a Hinata.- La peli-rosa nego..-Y a Naruto, este ultimo lo nombro con rencor en cada letra de su nombre.-Sakura que veía las llamas en sus ojos, negó velos mente.

-Si. lo ves. Dile que si se acerca a mi prima nueva mente "lo convertiré en su comida preferida". -para todo el que conocía a Naruto, sabia que ese comida era Ramen. Sakura al instante Se imagino un tazón de ramen con la cara de sufrimiento de Naruto en el.-trago grueso. Mientras un Neji furioso desaparecía de su oficina. Pero, qué pasaba con la gente.

-Matare a Naruto… murmuro Sakura mirando en el suelo donde antes estaba Neji. La alfombra nueva, que le costo una fortuna, ahora manchada de lodo.

- **Tendrias que hacer pagar a Neji**.- ¡¿Qué!? Con el carácter que se carga. Ni loca.

**-Cobarde-¬¬ **dijo Sacura inter.

-Cobarde, pero hermosa. No quiero morir joven. El mundo no merece perder tanta belleza.

**-Obvio, eres yo después de todo.- **ambas Sakura rieron macabramente asustando a la pobre secretaria adolescente.

***OUT-FB***

Umm "ni modo" otro día intentando olvidar a Sasuke kun.

Otro día intentando evitar a Naruto y Rock lee.

Otro día intentando saber que sentía su Sensei por ella.


	4. Los oídos engañan al mas inteligente

**Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto****.**** el Fic si es ****mío.****Tratare**** de hacer lo mejor!****!-. lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé **

"**Hasta que seas mía****. "**

Un muchacho de piel blanca y de estatura alta. se encontraba regresando a la mansión donde vivía con sus primas Hina y Hana. Después de buscar por todos lados a Naruto y Hinata. de la cual no había sabido nada, en todo el día."quizás debió volver a casa. para poder encontrarla antes y no en la situación incomoda en la cual, la encontró".

Los ojos del Hiuga se agrandaron horrorizados al escuchar la conversación de su pequeña prima con el morboso Uzumaki. A pesar de que se dice que los ojos de los Hyuga son blancos, la forma en que sus ojos se habían abierto denotando que en realidad el iris de estos son de un color lila claro, y por ser usuario del Byakugan, quizás no lo notaban los demás.

-¡Ya Te dije Naru! ¡basta! ¡Se mira y no se toca!.

-OH -Hinata, prometo. No, decirle a nadie. Déjame ver de mas cerca.

lastima que Neji, se cegaba por completo cuando de sus primas se trataba. Pero agrandaba sus oídos como un tigre al acechó.

Su cabello de un castaño oscuro y largo hasta la cadera, su cabello hasta la espalda, y se amarraba las puntas del pelo con una liga color beage.

lleva una camisa apuntada a un botón y un pantalón, ambos blancos, y alrededor de la cintura. se puede ver un accesorio marrón parecido a la bermuda, el color de su calzado negro, con calcetas negras. muy a lo Hyuga. Su tío estaba orgulloso de el.

En ese momento Neji Hyuga pensaba, ¿Cual era la forma mas fácil de matar Naruto? Sin que su prima lo odiara por ello.

Mientras Neji deseaba cortarse las orejas para no escuchar. Lo que estaba escuchando tras la puerta de la sala de Starr.

Hinata no podía creer que fuera tan difícil seducir a un hombre.-Bueno- quizás si lo sabia, pero nunca creyó que lo intentaría.

-Naruto. Deja eso de una vez-dio un pequeño gemido. Junto un puchero.

-No puedo Hinata. intento no verlas. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. Detteballo.-suspiro derrotada. Con las mejillas sonrojadas

-pues ya deja de verlas. Me pones nerviosa.

-Si, no …quieres que las vea, ni las toque. entonces para que las dejas expuestas.-respondió el rubio de ojos azules.

-Por que se me da la gana, Naruto-kun -Respondió enojada.

-Hinata. Demonios, no me digas así que se me tensa la espalda, y se me pone la piel de gallina.- ¡Por Dios!.-dijo en vos baja.

-**Más bien. se te tensa otra cosa, mocoso.-kyubi **

**-**No me provóquese. O me are una lobotomía por lo menos para que te quiten de mi cerebro.

**-Me sorprendes.**

-¿que te amenace?.-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado

**-No, ¡idiota!. Me sorprende que sepas, que es una lobotomía.-kyubi río en sus adentros descabelladamente.**

-Eh.-Naruto kun ´¿estas bien?.

-Estoy bien Hinata Chan.-

-Dime, te gusta hacerlo. ósea como lo haces, tienes una forma o es algo natural.- pregunto Naruto muy interesado.

Neji estaba mas rojo que una manzana.

-No.-dijo Hinata.

Neji respiro.

-Lo hago Naturalmente.-A Neji le volvió a faltar el aire.- lo -eh-hecho desde los exámenes jonin. No, pude evitarlo.

-Tenia que enfrentarme a mi propio primo. Pobre Neji nisan.- Hizo un puchero que a Naruto dejo idiotizado.-Tome lo primero que encontré y fue mi primera ves.

-¡hubiera deseado verlo o escuchado!- Dijo Naruto. Y entonces se arrepintió. Pues sintió que un aura oscura lo acechaba.

Neji abrio la puerta de un golpe. Encontrando a un Naruto sujetando un libro. De seguro era una de esas revistas xxx de el baboso de Kakashi. See… de "tal maestro tal alumno". ¡Par de sinvergüenzas!. De seguros ellos fueron los culpables de la perdida de la inocencia de su pobre prima. Pobrecilla ella, No. entiende de estas cosas.

-¡Naruto! "ahora si te llego tu hora. Maldita sanguijuela."-grito Neji.

-¡¿Que?!-dejo escapar Naruto. ¡¿De que hablas, Neji?!

-Neji nisan.- Espera.

-No Hinata. Mandare a este sinvergüenza al otro mundo. Si es necesario, le quitare sus siete vidas.

-No soy un maldito gato.

-Es lo ultimo que te tiene que importar.-Naruto trago grueso.

-¡Byakugan!-Grito esperando dejar bastante moreteado a Naruto.

Dos minutos despues…

Neji se hallaba tirado en el suelo. Cerca de este una joven adolescente de falda corta entallada, color lila. Y una basica de tiras color blanca, con una chaqueta rosa. Y botas del mismo color.

-Se encontraba con una sartén en las manos.-Hana miro a Neji y luego observo al oji azul el cual tenia los ojos moreteados el labio partido y se ponía la mano izquierda en estomago.-Mi primo si que te dio, duro.-silbó . Mirando los daños una vez mas.

Al parecer estas vacaciones serán geniales yo que creí que tendría que esperar a que algo emocionante pase recién en la gran feria musical.

-¡Gracias!.-dijo Naruto.

No me des las gracias. No lo hice por ti. Si, no por que si neji rompe la casa papa hará sushi con el. Y no me conviene que se enoje cuando llegue. Tiene que darme dinero para mi nuevo vestido de noche.

Neji despertó con hielo en la cabeza. la cual estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Hinata.

-¿Que paso?

-¡¿Qué… qué pasó?. Debería haberte dejado en el suelo. Te portaste muy descortés con Naruto kun. El pobre se fue todo lastimado.

Giro su rostro para no mirar, el rostro de Hinata. Le apenaba lo que debía preguntarle.

-¡tienes algo con Naruto!- Afirmo. ¿se ven, a escondidas?-Hinata tubo ganas de reír a mas no poder. Lastima que su vida amorosa. No, era algo que le hiciera gracia realmente.

-No seas ridículo, Nisan.-Neji giro para mirarla a los ojos esta ves. Buscando, ver si mentía. Neji tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento por ese so penco -dijo con la mirada suave y dulce vos.

-Lo amo. Pero créeme cuando te digo, que nada pasa entre nosotros y solo es por que él, no me quiere.

-Entonces, ¡¿que fue todo eso que escuche?!.

Hinata tomo un cuaderno. El, cuál Neji reconoció en el acto. Es el que tenia Naruto en sus manos.

-Recuerdas que una ves te conté de un Jovi oculto que tenia.-Se sonrojo..-Neji asistió.

-Pues, es… escribir canciones y poemas. Lo hago desde los exámenes jonin.

-OH.-tu primera vez… dijo en vos baja.

-¡¿Que demonios pensaste que estábamos asiendo?!.

-Yo.. Hina. lo siento-respondió sintiéndose un idiota.

-Respiro cansadamente.-de acuerdo, olvidare por completo esto. Si le pides disculpas a Naruto.

-"JAMAS"-Grito. La mirada qué Hinata le mostraba lo hizo temblar-De acuerdo. pero no te metas cuando me desquite con Hana por golpearme en la cabeza.

Hinata se sorprendió, ¿como sabias, qué fue Hana?.

-Su perfume, apesta más que un Zorrino.-sonrió sabiendo que hana lo escuchaba. seguramente fufando de enojo.

-Dile a castañita (castañitas le decía por su cabellos castaños claros) y . Qué tenga cuidado. La venganza será dulce.

Hinata sonrío. Al rato Hio apareció. hizo una reverencia a los dos jóvenes. -la señorita la busca señorita Hinata. Neji se enderezo automáticamente. asombrado de ver a Tenten allí frente a el.

-Hinata, debemos hablar ¡ahora!.

-¿Sucede algo? Tenten.

-No… No, Neji.-dijo sin mirarlo.

Tenten casi No, noto a Neji. lo cual lo sorprendio a un más.

-Hinata. Podríamos hablar a solas. por favor.-los ojos de Tenten estaban al borde del llanto.

-Si, Tenten. Por supuesto. que si.-tomo la mano de tenten la cual temblaba.

-Las dejare solas.-neji se fue, hacia la cocina donde se hallaba una Hana. totalmente interesada en escuchar lo que su hermana y Tenten debían hablar.

-Ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego casi atropellarse para apretarse a la puerta de la cocina, y ver si escuchaban algo.

Lo cual fue en vano. Nada se escuchaba. Extrañado Neji, mando a Hio a ver si las jóvenes necesitaban algo.

-Señor neji las señorita Hina y la joven Tenten no están en la mansión.

¡¿Que?! Las acabo de dejar allí. Dijo tomando del cuello a Hio.-el mayordomo estaba acostumbrado y al quererlos como nietos no dijo nada. le gustaba que neji cuidara de las pequeñas princesitas de la mansión.

Es raro Neji. Te has dado cuenta, Cuanto a cambiado Hinata chan y Tenten .

¡¿A que te refieres?!-pregunto, Neji quien no negó que Hinata y Tenten estaban cambiadas.

-Según tengo entendido su ultima misión fue junto a Rock lee hace una semana. Desde entonces actuan de manera rara. Hinata y Tenten casi no se separan.

-Creo que… solo estas celosa. -Dijo tratando de tranquilizar la mente maquinadora de su joven prima.-tranquila que yo cuido de hinata.

-Seee por eso, Naruto. la beso en su cuarto. Mientras tú hacías quien sabe que.-dijo hana desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

-¡¿Qué?! Grito Neji, luego de salir de su estupefacción.-Pero… hina dijo ella dijo…

-¡NARUTO! -grito Neji por vigésima vez (quizás perdí la cuenta) en el día-FREIRE, A ESE MALDITO GUSANO.

.-. MANDEN CHOCOLATES! COMO YA DIJE LA LECHUGA Y LOS TOMATES NO ME GUSTAN :3 JIJIJI O MANDEN A SASUKE ALMENOS. JAJAJA. DEJEN REVIEWS.3


	5. Mujeres, Que problemáticas son

**Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes son míos sino de Kishimoto****.**** el Fic si es ****mío.****Tratare**** de hacer lo mejor!****!-. lo hago de todo corazonzote. 3 :3 sé **

"**Hasta que seas mía****. "**

Las mujeres de Konoha. Observaban embelezadas, la figura de un joven que caminaba por entre los puestos de la calle central.

De piel pálida y cabello corto, puntiagudo de un color rojo ladrillo. Sus ojos son de color turquesa claro.

Con una mirada extravagante la cual parecía a veces, carecer de pupilas .

extrañamente el hombre no tiene cejas. sus párpados ennegrecidos desde su nacimiento debido al insomnio provocado por el Shukaku.

La palabra "amor" (爱, Ai) en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Todo provocaba el romanticismo latente en las jóvenes enamoradizas de konoha.

Su flequillo separado en la parte izquierda, haciendo al kanji (amor) más visible.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón largo de color blanco, una remera bordo con cuello en v. y unos zapatos negros haciendo juego con su cinto.

No podía llevar puesta su ropa cotidiana, Temari y el fastidioso de kankuro se lo habían prohibido. Y no les hubiera hecho caso, pero simplemente no deseaba discutir, como Kasekage de suna se sentía algo cansado. Y estás eraan, "una especie de vacaciones", Aunque eran pocos los que, No. sabían quien era él. Ni, qué pertenecía a "La Aldea Oculta de la Arena"

Nunca pensó encontrarse en la situación en la que se encontraría. le habían aconsejado buscar una "Esposa" .Cuándo Gaara nunca había tenido "ni siquiera una novia o amigovía" .

Se sentía algo apenado de pedirle a una muchacha de Suna salir. Eso no iba con él. El buscar una esposa siendo tan joven, No. iba con el. Nada, iba con él no entendía por que tenían qué imponerle tantas tonterías.

Temari le consejo ir a Konoha quizás el salir con chicas que no vería todo los días. Seria menos presión para él.

Kankuro, le aconsejo practicar. Gaara se negó rotundamente a practicar delante del espejo. Eso no era su estilo.

Kankuro se preguntaba "Si, Gaara realmente tenia un estilo, Se sorprendería de ser así.

Una mujer le ofreció un canasto con fruta, el muchacho dudo. Pero termino aceptándola. asistió hacia a la mujer dándole una pequeña sonrisa.-Gracias.- La mujer ruborizada se alejo para luego volver a los cotilleos con las otras mujeres. Se acercó hasta una plazoleta. tomo asiento en una Banca, pudo observar a lo lejos a una pelirosa y un peliblanco discutiendo acaloradamente.

La canasta reposaba a un costado de Gaara. de pronto una chica levantó la canasta. Tomo una fruta de color roja como el cabello del chico. Lo observo y luego la mordió con bronca. Sin preguntarle si podía, simplemente Se sentó a un lado de él.

Gaara observo a la chica el pelo castaño, unas cejas finas y extrañamente negras "cuando su cabello era castaño" , los típicos ojos del Clan Hyūga, lleva puesto una camisilla tipo shinobi y las sandalias típicas de los ninjas. sorprendentemente su ropa estaba cubierta por pedazos de "frutas y verduras" al igual que su cabello los trozos de lechuga colgaban por los mechones de pelo. bananas embarrando una parte de su rostro. cáscaras de huevo en su hombro el cual corrió ella misma incomoda con uno de sus dedos, al notar que Gaara la observaba.

¿Qué nunca viste una linda chica disfrazada de comida.?-Bufo molesta.-él negó.

-eh. peleado con gente extraña pero no tanto.

-Creí que las frutas y verduras debían comerse. No, vestirse.-la muchacha lo fulmino con la mirada.- Gaara recordó las palabras de Temari: "Trata de hacer una conversación sencilla. bromea con un tema halágala, hazla sentir que es tú centró de atención.-Aunque… la idea es interesante. De que me aconsejarías disfrazarme.

-Conviértete en humo y esfúmate.-Dijo mordiendo su manzana aun mas molesta. Pero Gaara podía notar un pequeño temblor en su mano. Y las lagrimas tentando por salir.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.-la miro de reojo observando hacia delante. Donde miraba la chica. Ya el peliblanco y la pelirosa no se veían. se pregunto que habría pasado para que discutieran así.-pero si, podría convertirme en arena.

-La arena es entupida. Se te mete en la ropa y pica.

-ummm… ¿No… te gusta la arena?-la vio negar

-"No me gusta nada hoy" -lanzo lo que quedaba de la manzana en un canasto cercano a ellos. Para luego tomar otra. y morderla de nuevo con furia.

-No me gustan las ferias, no me gustan los vestidos, no me gustan los chicos, no me gustan las verduras, ni los huevos, no me gusta la forma fría en que mi padre nos trata. Aveces deseó qué mama siga con nosotras -dijo bajando sus rostro ocultando su mirada con sus cabellos.

-Gaara sintió pena por la pequeña. De seguro había tenido un mal día. Se recordó a si mismo anhelando el cariño de su padre.

-Pero, sobre todo odio a las niñas con nombre tontos como "Moegi". -Se quito las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Ya veo.

-Lo siento. Ni siquiera te conozco.-dijo bruscamente.

-Disculpa pero quizás "Si." -eh.-¿Eres algo de Hyuga?

-"No, solo llevo los ojos Byakugan por que están de moda". ¡Tu que crees!-sarcásticamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Lo siento quise decir de Hyuga Hinata.

-Pues. Si, "algo" es ser su hermana menor. Si lo soy.

-Ya veo.-sonrío.- eres Hanabi Hyuga.

-No. "Soy Tsunade-sama, pero sin melones".-el chico sonrío levemente, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Te molesta si te pregunto algo.

-Me molesta, qué me preguntes, si me molesta..-lo observo de reojo- es un país libre. Al menos asta que Tsunade apueste su puesto, por algo de sake.

-¿Por que tu cabello es castaño?.-dijo pasando una de sus manos por el pelo de la chica. haciendo que pedazos de lechuga le cayeran enzima. Recuerdo… que era negro.

-Perdón.-dijo extrañada volteando a verlo. -¿Nos conocemos?-intento recordarle pero, nada venia a su mente del chico guapo en frente de ella.

-Te vi. en los Exámenes Chūnin -La miro- estabas con tu padre.

-¡¿Mi padre?! El, no fue a mi Examen chunin.-el sonrío.

-No. Me refiero al mió y el de tu hermana Hinata. Te recuerdo, te veías muy seria. -Como ahora. pensó- pero recuerdo muy bien. que tu cabello era negro. Paso una mano por su cejas- así de este color. Era muy bonito.-termino, alejando su mano.

-ah- eres ese chico extraño de la arena.-se ruborizo. tapándose la boca.-lo siento, no. debí decir eso. Es que a veces mi boca no puede permanecer cerrada sin decir una tontería lo siento.

-Si, lo soy. -Dijo serio.-me dirás ahora-hanabi lo miro extrañada.-Oh- si claro.

-Fue la Baka de Tsunade.- Bufo al recordar.-estábamos en misión. la primera con mi equipo.

-Creí que estudiabas con tu padre.

-Eso… es largo de contar. Mejor déjame terminar de contarte esto.-el asistió.-teníamos que conseguir un pergamino de transformación muy especial. El cual serviría para camuflar a ninjas en misiones difíciles.-encontró una banana en la canasta escondida debajo de todo y sonrío era su fruta favorita..

-Por lo que noto. pudiste encontrarlo. Acaso, lo usaste en ti misma.

-No fue mi culpa. "Cumplo ordenes al pie de la letra" , le lleve a Tsunade el pergamino. Ella lo tomo y empezó a recitarlo.- al parecer quería el ju Tzu para que su cabello luzca un color neutro. Por que según Shizune, "Tsunade-sama siente que le estaban saliendo canas. Y no quiere que Naruto le llame vieja".

-Pero salio mal y el ju Tzu reboto ocasionando que tu cabello cambiara de color.

-Intente regresarlo pero no pude.. - hizo un puchero.-padre se enojo con migo y me impidió pedirle ayuda a alguien. También le prohibió a Tsunade hacer algo al respecto.

- De seguro, a konohamaru, no le gusta mi cabello. Por eso ahora sale con la corniolota.-¡¿corniolota?!- Si, corniolota. A si le digo a Moegi. Tiene un peinado raro parecen dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza.

-Creo, que tienes mucha imaginación.-dudo de decir algo, pero hoy no paresia el mismo.-si a el no le gustas solo por que cambiaste el color de tu cabello. Debe ser un completo tonto.-hana se sonrojo.

-Ese tal konohamaru tiene algo que ver con que vinieras -eh.- Hem… vestida así.-ella asistió.

-Algo así-se mordió el labio- veras… Yo iba muy campante saltando de rama en rama. Mirando las aves cantar. Muy feliz por que había dejado malhumorado a Mi primate Neji nisan. Provoqué, que mi próximo cuñado besara a mi hermana "accidentalmente"- me sentía cupido pero sin pañal. ¡Asco!

-Gaara contubo una risa.

-había evitado una masacre en casa, Conseguido que padre. no me llevara a una reunión aburrida en "Saega ju" diciéndole que el hijo del terrateniente "quería, con migo". Mi padre es muy celoso. Desistió de llevarme.-Si supiera, que ya había tenido tres novios Hiashi hubiera tenido un infarto hace tiempo-Pensó. Gaara carraspeó para sacarla de su nube.- y saldría con un vestido nuevo en la próxima feria. Lo mejor de todo iría con konohamaru.- su sonrisa se apago.

-¿El te planto, para ir con esta chica Moegi?- Ella negó.

-No, el no había quedado con migo. Pero, Moegi. sabia que yo se lo pediría. Sabia que hoy se lo diría… Es una traidora…

- Entonces te encuentras embadurnada de comida por…

-Por…

* * *

*FB*

Hanabi había divisado a konohamaru.-sonrío-hoy es el día, es mi día de decírtelo.-dijo con convicción.-se había salido de su entrenamiento antes. Solo para verle antes de que anochezca.

Pero ay estaba. La pegajosa. La corniolota. Feliz de la vida lanzándose a los brazos de su hombre y besándolo de prepo para luego mirar hacia donde ella estaba y sonreírle con malicia.

-Oh-. Hana, cometería zorricidio. toricidio o lo que sea… pero de seguro incluiría el homicidio. El hecho que konohamaru no la alejara de el. Había quebrado por completo su corazón. Como una paleta azucarada pisada mil veces en el suelo. la cual nadie levantaría ni sacudiría la tierra. Pero no lloraría. no ella era una Hyuga y en su familia no existía la palabras "perdedora" ni "llorona" pero si existía la palabra "venganza"

-hijo de la…

-Me las pagaran. Ambos. Ella por buscona. él, por idiota.

-Konohamaru, quédate un ratito mas con migo.-dijo moegi con vos melosa..-lo cual asqueo a Hanabi. Y salio en busca de alguien en especial. Antes de que su presa se fuera. Y la perdiera de vista.

-No puedo. Tengo que hablar con Naruto y Tsunade. Se me hace tarde.-dijo serio y desapareció antes de que la rubia pudiera siquiera besarle en el cachete. Al menos.

-bufo molesta. Pero se alegro que Hanabi no viera la frialdad de konohamaru con ella.

Hanabi encontró lo que buscaba saliendo de la tienda de flores de Ino san. shikamaru como siempre estaba con esa expresión de pereza y cansancio, lleva su cabello largo y negro atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y sus orejas con pendientes, llevaba puesta una camisa negra de manga larga con un par de pantalones y sandalias que le combina, y en las muñecas y tobillos como siempre tiene forrada unas mallas.

Hanabi se puso en su camino, y si él, quería ir hacia la izquierda ella iba hacia la izquierda si él, volvía a la derecha ella también lo hacia.

-¿Quieres bailar?.-con el seño fruncido.-no eres mi tipo. Soy muy alto para ti peque..-hana levantó una pierna para golpearlo. Pero el simplemente uso sus sombras para evitarlo.

-¿Hyuga, que quieres?-

-Tengo una propuesta para ti. -Sonrío.-

-No me gustan las propuestas de las mujeres. suelen ser muy problemáticas.

-Te gustara..-lo miro, el deshizo el zhu Tzu de sus sombras.

-Habla.

-Si me ayudas. Te conseguiré una cita con Mi sensei.

.¿Tu sensei. No, es Thunade?. No me gustan las viejas.'

-No, es Temari.

-¿Temari, esta aquí? Pregunto sorprendido.-medito unos minutos al verla asistir. Suspiro derrotado.

-TSK."Quisiera ser libre, como las nubes que vagan por el cielo sin ninguna preocupación." por que, la vida debe ser tan problemática.

- Para ti, respirar es problemático.-chasqueo la lengua. Copiando los gestos del Nara.

-Dime. ¿Que tengo que hacer Hyuga?-Hana sonrío como el gato cheshire en Alicia y el país de las marmotas.

¡Oiga! ¡señor! ¡señor!. Tome, le doy todas estas monedas de oro. Si, me permite tomar todas las verduras y frutas que posee en su tienda. De seguro no usare todas. y usted ganaría buen dinero.

El hombre asistió. La bolsa con monedas estaba repleta y la fruta ya se estaba echando a perder. Era el mejor negocio de su vida. diviso un cartel y sonrió mas. La cara le dolería luego. Puedo usarlo. -le pregunto al señor señalando el cartel.

-¡tómelo!, tómelo. Es suyo dijo el hombre amablemente.

Unos minutos mas tarde Moegi vio a lo lejos a hana sacudiendo sus manos llamándola.

-¡Moegi!.- grito ¡Moegi!.-repitió con una falsa sonrisa. la Habia hecho llamar, con un pequeño niño. Al cual le tubo que dar dos monedas. Adiós a todo su dinero. Pero valdría la pena. Ella, aria que lo valiera.

-La joven sorprendida por la sonrisa que hana le daba se acercó.-mas falsa no puede ser..-pensó.

Moegi, linda que bueno que viniste.-cerro los ojos. Sabes ay un dicho que dice "se mira y no se toca". No puedo creer lo que me hiciste eres una traidora, cruel y manipuladora…

Moegi sintió que no debió aceptar verla. Sabia que hanabi era vengativa pero nunca había comprobado cuanto. Quiso moverse pero simplemente estaba atrapada de seguro por un jut su. En el medio de la calle de frente a hana estaba moegi y detrás de ella se hallaba un chico que no paraba de bostezar.

-Apúrate Hyuga. Estoy cansado, y es hora de mi siesta.-dijo shikamaru.

-SI -coloco el cartel frente a la muchacha la cual tenia un kimono de color violeta con flores rosadas.

-¿Qué dice, ese cartel? ¿que haces? suéltenme.

"Tiro al blanco, el que le de mas tiros en el rostro en 5 minutos, se ganara: una cena gratis en el restauran **Ichiraku Ramen****" . **La tentación de una comida gratis provocó que mas de uno le lanzara lechuga tomate todo lo que había en los cajones delante de Moegi. Moegi sentía la rabia subir por su sangre. Hana no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo.

Pasado los 5 minutos Moegi se encontraba hecha un desparpajo toda desaliñada con los pelos llenos de huevo y los trozos de tomate en la nariz.

Hubo empate así que Hana iba a proseguir con un desempate pero shikamaru estaba cansado y simplemente se quedo dormido de pie. Liberando a Moegi de su ju Tzu.

Hana, no la vio venir simplemente sintió como un tomate volaba hacia su rostro.

Las dos empezaron a pelear. Moegi la tomaba del cabello Hana le lanzaba patadas. Intentando alejarla. Pero le causaba dolor al sentir como jalaba de su cabello. Así que le dio un poco del mismo dolor a Moegi. Ambas hincadas en el suelo tirando el cabello de una y de la otra. insultándose

La gente pidiendo "pelea" "pelea" mas de un morvoso queria verlas en el lodo o peor lanzarles agua. Se arrastraban por el suelo. Hana sobre Mogoe y luego Mogoe sobre Hana.

-Era Mio. Solo, Mio.

-La que lo ve primero se lo queda.

-La que lo ve mejor se lo queda.

-Eso. No, es justo tu tienes el Byakugan.

-La vida no es justa.

-La mía si. Soy su novia después de todo.

-Zorra.

-Perra, te gusta el tomate pues..¡toma! estas muy huesuda y fea- Ensucio su cara con tomate.

-Idiota

-Cornuda.

-Por ti seguro que no.

-¡Te Hare, tragar tierra! "Moegi" . "Nunca te metas con una Hyuga".

-Shikamaru despertó por el golpe que Ino le dio.

-¡Oye! Idiota, qué haces aquí, todavía. Dijiste que no me ayudarías con las cajas por que tenias que hacer cosas con tu madre ¡mentiroso!

-Ino, eso dolió, bestia.

-¿A Quién le llamas bestia?-dijo con llamas en los ojos. de pronto recordó a la hermana de su mejor amiga y ala niña que le ayudaba en la tienda. El clon. de Sakura. Copiaba todo lo que la frentona hacia.

-¡Che! Ustedes. Levántense y salgan de mi vista ahora! Si las veo pelear de nuevo. Tu Hana me encargare que Hiashi se entere del espectáculo dado y que Neji te castigue con dos semanas sin entrenamiento. y tu Moegi tu madre sabrás donde te metes en las tardes y que ya andas saliendo con un chico. Amenazo sabiendo que la madre de Moegi era bastante rigorosa con su hija y nada permisiva.

Ambas suspiraron pero siguieron viéndose con el odio creciendo en sus ojos. Ambas jurándose que eso no terminaba ahí.

¿¡Que esperan!? -grito ino. - A donde creen qué van- dijo cuando las vio empezar a caminar.

-Dijiste que nos vallamos respondió rezongando Hana.

-Y que dijeron. "Esta se queda a limpiar los trastos sucios.".Pues. No, acá no hay Sirvientes, ni Mamis. ¡A limpiar las dos!.

- limpien todo esto.

-Pero ella fue…-Ino, asesino a Moegi con la mirada.- Los vecinos no necesitamos la mugre en las calles da mala pinta a los negocios. Muévanse limpien todo.

-Tu, que dijiste, esta es la mía "soldado que huye sirve pa. otra vuelta. ¡qué té crees! -dijo tomando a shikamaru del cuello.- Pensaste que te salvarías. Recoge todo esto ¡ahora.!

-¿que problemática?.

-Seee… y me gusta serlo-respondió Ino viendo como limpiaban todo. Mientras la gente observaba. -¡Ustedes!, qué miran "largo"-Grito furiosa. la gente huyó despavorida.

-Ino, te eh dicho que eres el sueño de todo hombre.-dijo sarcástico.

-No, pero seré tu pesadilla si me sigues fastidiando.

*OUTFB*

* * *

-Y así termine aquí.

-Comiéndote mi fruta .-dijo mirando la canasta vacía.

-Lo siento. "No controlo mi apetito cuando estoy nerviosa".

-Por que estarías nerviosa. Te vengaste de moegi

-Si pero ahora ella se hará la victima con él. Konohamaru me odiara.

Las lagrimas volvieron a Hana quien se las quitaba evitando que Gaara la viera. -se ve linda -pensó Gaara. extrañándose de pensar, que alguna chica es linda.

-No caigas por amores debes de levantarte.-dijo levantándose de la banca y ofreciéndole la mano a Hana.-Cuenta con un servidor si lo que quieres es vengarte. Y le sonrío.- Hana acepto su mano y empezaron a caminar.

-Espero que mi padre no este aun en casa. No quiero que me vea así.

Gaara no se despidió. Simplemente la siguió. de pronto el hablo.

-Una pregunta. ¿Como pensabas, convenser a mi hermana de salir con shikamaru nara?.

-Tu hermana. No, no yo le dije que mi sens…

-Eres el hermano de mi sensei. OH.- lo siento empezó a decir dándole reverencias. Tu eres gaara. Mi hermana me había hablado de ti. Eres Kasekage de suna.¡que tonta soy! Papa me matara.

-Tranquila. No me gusta el protocolo, y yo no le diré nada a tu padre… te lo aseguro. Será nuestro secreto le guiñó un ojo. causando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica.

Ojala llegué pronto a casa o mi corazón explotara. Como neji hara explotar a Naruto. Me pregunto si ya lo alcanzo.-pensaba la joven Hyuga.

* * *

Lejos de allí dos jóvenes habían tenido una conversación de vida o muerte.

Tenten miraba de reojo la reacción de Hinata esperando que esta no se desmayara de la impresión.

-¿Estas segura?.-preguntaba Hinata.

-Tenten asistió.-Muy segura…¿Qué haremos, Hinata?

-Tranquila Tenten no creo que nos encuentren pronto. Estábamos bajo falsas identidades.

-Pero, Tsunade dijo…-Hinata la corto.

-Se lo que dijo.-Tenten suspiro-lo siento Tenten. Estoy muy nerviosa.

-Lose. Y no solo por esto.

-Ambas, estamos alteradas por la misma razón.-dijo hinata

-¿En cuantos días crees que llegaran a aquí?

-En dos, tal ves, tres días con suerte para nosotras. Dependiendo de que tan desesperados están por encontrarnos.

-¡Demonios! -estaban atrapadas.

-Calma Hinata. Al menos tu no tienes que hacer de celestina.

-Hinata rio con amargura.-si tengo. Naruto me pidió ayuda. por que lee te la pidió a ti. A si que cuenta con migo para lo que quieras….

¿¡Que!? lo cortare en trozos, lo are picadillo, lo convertiré en piña colado. Le romperé su mandarina en gajos. ¡Ese idiota! despistado patoso. ¡Que demonios hace neji que no lo frito, aún!

Jaja- Tranquila Tenten. No pasa nada. quizás lo supere mejor.

-Después, de todo creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento.

-Tenten se ruborizo.-Hinata-prometiste no contarlo.

-Y no lo -eh- echo. Lo que paso en la misión, se queda entre nosotras. Al menos claro que quieras que se lo diga a rock lee si no te animas.

-¡Estas loca! Doy gracias que no se acuerde.

-¿Que tal si lo hace?. Y se esta haciendo el tonto.

-Naa, conozco a lee. El no lo recuerda y tu no se lo recordaras.

-Pero, ahora a lo que voy Naruto es el rey de los idiotas " que lata" el cabeza de piña pidiéndote conquistar a Sakura. Ósea que tienes ella. Estoy pensando en teñirme el pelo de rosa. Crees que tu hermana me diga como.

-Ni se te ocurra preguntárselo. Además anda celosa de ti. Asta me pregunto si teníamos una relación de mujer a mujer.- ambas rieron.

-Esta Hanabi y su imaginación.

Jaja si le dije que no se preocupara que las prefería "rubias" como Ino -jaja -rieron mas aun.

- ¡oye! soy mas bonita que la inocerda.-hizo un puchero.

* * *

Sakura se sentía, tonta por haber evitado a kakashi desde la conversación con Anko pero no tenia el valor justo para decirle al peliplata lo que debía decirle.

-Deberé disimular cuando lo tenga cerca.-pensaba Sakura mientras corría en dirección a su encuentro.

Llego con la respiración entrecortada. El la observo mientras tomaba exageradamente oxigeno luego de su corrida.

-¿Por qué rallos tenia que esperarla tan lejos.?-pensó Sakura. Si, el ojee perla tuviera un interés en ella, no seria mas atento a cosas como no dejarla correr una maratón donde podría desfallecer de tanto correr.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Sakura?-Dijo relajado. Mientras seguía mirando el icha icha. en sus manos y al mismo tiempo -Ella, sabia- la observaba. Con esa pose de.. "me importa un rábano el mundo" . era tan típica de él. Apoyado en aquel árbol. Tan sugerente y apetecible para la vista femenina, que lo observaba complacida con su sola presencia.

Sakura no contesto se quedo unos minutos entre tomar aire y observar al peli platinado. ¿Como se le ocurría. a Anko qué Kakashi Hatake sintiera algo, por ella?. Era total y plenamente Entupido.

-Llegas tarde, Sakura.-Está vez, lo afirmó, y asta sonó algo.¿¡molesto!?

-Lo siento. dijo sakura quien se incorporo y empezó caminar unos paso hacia kakashi.

-Pero… venia caminando, por el temible camino de la vida.-el alzo una ceja-Y me cruce con una viejecita-No, pudo verla. pero sabia que bajo la mascara ya había logrado una pequeña sonrisa.-de pronto. Pensé que quería un consejo medico. Pero No. ¿sabes que me pidió?

¿Qué? ¡¿Qué té pidió, Sakura?!. Dijo con una vos, que ella no supo identificar pues era suave, casi como un tierno murmullo en los oídos. aunque kakashi se encontraba a una distancia prudente. lo malo es que el, se movió de su posición en el árbol y empezó a acercarse.

¿Qué si… mi…-O joder ella no era tartamuda. Esa, era Hinata.- Mi sensei era soltero. Pues su hija estaba locamente enamorada de el.

¡¿Y que le dijiste..?!-pregunto kakashi. pregunto y Sakura noto lo sexy que el único ojo visible se veía delante de ella. cuando estaba serio.

-Ah.-

**Continuara y en el próximo kata programa "SASUKE-TEME VS KAKASHI" O.o ¿Qué' ¿Por qué'? ¿Cómo? ¿cuando?**

"**Nadie me hablo de esto" . ¡Producción!**

**Si les pasa algo a mis sex simbols ¬¬ ¡MATARE A ALGUIEN**!

GRACIAS A:

**dniizz**

**lem0n-chan**

**NeoElMostWanted**

**POR SUS REVIEWS. :D Y GRACIAS AL RESTO POR GASTAR SU PRECIADO TIEMPO EN LEER :3 3 HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

-"Gracias al cielo en este capitulo. Neji, no me hizo nada"

-¿¡Quien dijo que te librarías de mí, Naruto. "Eres hombre muerto". "Tendrán que buscar al sexto hokage antes de tiempo" "Te dejare sin descendientes, cabron".

-¡Neji! suelta eso… Neji ¡no!- se ve a Neji con unas tijeras enormes de podar.

Naruto despertó sintiendo la transpiración en su piel.-"Fue una pesadilla, dettebayo". Se levanto para refrescarse abrió el grifo del agua caliente y entonces se miro al espejo.

-¡NOOOO!- El cabello de Naruto estaba todo mal cortado parecía pelón de cada lado solo tenia un poco de pelo en el medio del casco Y.Y ¡por que!

**JAJAJA -MÍRATE PARECES UNA MOFETA, FEA-KYUBI REIA- JURO QUE AMO A ESE CHICO HYUGA.- JAJAJA**

-¡ESO TE PASA POR BESAR A MI PRIMA! Decía, En vos alta Neji para que Naruto lo escuchara. Se encontraba sobre el techo del departamento de Naruto-¿Qué era lo que siempre dice Naruto? A Sí… ¡DETEBAYO!- Se fue tarareando como nunca una canción.

- Ino, lo vio. Primero pensó que había usado demasiados químicos en la mañana y alucinaba cosas. Pero luego se dios cuenta que realmente era Neji. Miro al cielo. Y dijo algo que le salio del corazón. -Que problemáticos..- O.o abrió los ojos grandes.-debo dejar de juntarme con shikamaru. Por cierto creo que olvide algo..pensó la rubia.

Shikamaru despertó en medio de la calle… bostezó. Otra ves me quede dormido. "Que fastidio" pensó…- ahh! Iré a comer algo.-de todas formas ni ganas de salir con. Temari tenia..-dijo en vos baja. See… el problemático Nara no sabia mentir.


End file.
